starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexsandr Kallus
Alexsandr Kallus is an operative of the Imperial Security Bureau of the Galactic Empire. Biography Age of the Empire The Death Hand II He was still an officer aboard the Vextra, when one of the E-XD Infiltrator Droids reported back to Captain Firmus Piett. Captain Piett passed this on to Kallus, who in turn transmitted it to Agent Streeve. When secondary data came in, Kallus passed this on to Streeve, who in turn acted upon it by traveling to the Ilum system along with the new Dark Side Adept Tau Pei. Kallus was the one who ordered the Vextra to rain down fire upon the revealed Crucible on the surface of Ilum. He later witnessed the arrival of Agent Streeve in the Ilum system who immediately took over operations to flush out the rogue band of former Jedi. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 He arrived at Fort Ezra with a contingent of Stormtroopers to detain Ezra Bridger who he had identified as being a notorious thief in the city and therefore a target for the Galactic Empire. He begins interrogation on Ezra Bridger but is interrupted when the defense of the base go down. Kanan Jarrus interrupts them and manages to free Ezra. They get away, but Kallus orders a full lockdown of the base. As Kallus and his forces chase down Ezra and Kanan, Kanan is forced to reveal himself as a Jedi and Kallus now understands what he is up against and lets them get away from the base. The Grand Inquisitor arrives above Lothal telling Kallus he is here to help Kallus out. He was alerted by C-3PO on the hijacking of an Imperial commuter shuttle that carried disruptor weapons and the Lothal Minister Maketh Tua. He proceeded to set a trap for the Lothal rebels and instead choose to fight Zeb himself revealing he had obtained a Bo Rifle himself from killing a member of the Lasat Honor Guard. When the commuter shuttle disappeared from Lothal, Kallus decided to retreat leaving the Rebels for another day. He was lastly present when the Grand Inquisitor made it clear to Maketh Tua that the Rebels were his, when she wanted the Rebels' heads on a platter. By a plan set by the Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus allowed the details of a possible Jedi Master being alive leak to the Lothal rebels. As the Grand Inquisitor anticipated, the Lothal rebels infiltrated The Spire but found out quickly it was a trap. Arriving there with the Grand Inquisitor, Kallus engaged Sabine Wren and Zeb, but was unable to foil their escape. During Empire Day he conspired with the Grand Inquisitor and Senator Gayl Trayvis, who in fact was undercover with the Lothal rebels and would lead them to a secret prison on Lothal. Here he awaited them with a squad of DT-1 Troopers and placed them under arrest and put them in the jail cells they sought to liberate. He begins interrogation of Hera Syndulla and uses hallucigenic compounds to put her on the edge by confronting her with her father's past actions. Hera leads to nothing so instead he turns to Sabine Wren, but using the same method against her proves to be ineffective. Before he is able to press either of them for more, Zeb manages to break out and rescue his teammates and he chases them down, but is unable to find them. Unbeknownst to him they are trapped within the city of Anta Tor. In order to catch the Lothal rebels in Anta Tor, he dispatched an ISB agent to act as a Fulcrum agent to draw the rebels to him and capture them. This however proved to be futile for him as the agent got killed in action. When both he and the Grand Inquisitor gain knowledge about an imminent escape of the Lothal rebels still trapped within the city, they locked the city down. Advancing on their position held at the gate of the city, Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor both begin their assault, with Kallus even briefly fighting Zeb again. Finally they were distracted by the Starscream II who bombarded the Imperial troops. Kallus was also present when Grand Moff Tarkin arrived in the Lothal system and contacted the Grand Inquisitor. Together with the Grand Inquisitor and Grand Moff Tarkin he devised a plan to capture the rebels. The Lothal rebels liberated Gayl Trayvis, who followed the Imperial plan and led them to the Imperial Communications Center. Here Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor arrived and after a short brawl with the rebels managed to detain their leader. He was present when they presented Jarrus to Tarkin. When the Lothal rebels infiltrated the Executrix to find Kanan, he was on board as well. When one of the explosives placed by the rebels was triggered accidently, he quickly cornered them on his own, only to be forced to fight one on one with Zeb again. This ended inconclusive and he was forced to retreat when a chain of explosions was triggered when the reactor exploded due to the Grand Inquisitor's death. He escaped the Executrix unharmed and landed back on Lothal. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He set a trap for the crew of the Ghost, luring them to an Imperial Repair Barge, but once they were in, he arrived with his flotilla of three Imperial-class Star Destroyers. They did not succeed in stopping them although Phoenix Squadron had some losses. He later reconvened with Prime Minister Maketh Tua on how she was handling the insurgents on Lothal, but when it turned out she had no real plan, he announced Darth Vader would arrive soon. When he recieved word from Ednar Baine that the Ghost crew was inside Tarkin Town, the Empire send him with two AT-ATs down there. He forced them into defense and captured one of the rebel crew, Zeb. He then was ordered to return to base by Darth Vader which he did. Kallus was responsible for the planting of the bomb aboard the shuttle of Minister Maketh Tua and he acted as overwatch as Tua and the Ghost crew met up. Tua got inside first and the explosives were triggered killing her. Kallus showed no emotion over it. He later was part of the greeting party of the newly arrived Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. Kallus recieves a call from a former Clone Trooper Commander named Wolffe that members of the rebel cell of the Ghost crew had landed on Seelos in search of help. He headed there and landed four AT-ATs but severely underestminated both the Clones and the Ghost crew as they forced the walkers into a sandstorm and aside from that were assaulted by Phoenix Squadron that arrived late battle. He could not prevent the Ghost crew from escaping. Kallus and the Seventh Sister arrived at the Aurora Traders Outpost to capture one of the Force-sensitive children from the list of the Inquisitorius. They were unable to and the Ghost crew escaped with the child. Kallus later arrived above Chandel and battled Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren there with a small group of Phoenix Squadron, but they escaped. He was aboard the Dominator VII with the Seventh Sister when they caught wind of the Ghost crew and the Phoenix Squadron coming to an Imperial space facility containing some of the last Lasat. As it was infiltrated, on his command the station was taken fire upon and he later traveled to the surface of Kagon IV to engage the crew himself. As he fought Zeb he recounted how he killed so many Lasat on Lasan and how he would make sure the surviving Lasat would undergo the same. He was present when the Dominator VII chased the Rebels to Lira San but realized they couldn't get through the dense field of electrical storms and black holes. Agent Kallus and the Fifth Brother arrived aboard the Dominator V in the system where the Invincible Faith and helped out the Mandalorian forces to free Fenn Rau from the prison of the Rebels. It was within the cruiser that Kallus encountered Rex and Zeb and fought them, but due to the continuous bombardment from the Dominator V and the Kruskarr-class Siege Cruisers, they were forced into one escape pod that thanks to an automatic response system fired them all out of the ship, landing Kallus and Zeb in an unknown location. Kallus and Zeb scout the planet they crashland on, later revealed to be Bahryn. At first they don't trust each other and when they fall down a hole, filled with Bonzami, they discover a transponder hidden there. Thanks to Zeb covering him, Kallus manages to grab it and is pulled up again. Kallus and Zeb then discus what happened on Lasan as they work on the transponder to get it to work. Kallus expresses regret on what happened and reveals he did not kill the Lasat Honor Guard and take his Bo-Staff, it was given to him because he won fair and square. He respected the culture of the Lasat even if the Empire sought to wipe it out. They then work together to set the transponder on a hill, but have to fight off a group of Bonzami. When they succeed, the Ghost arrives first and while Kallus is held under shot by Sabine Wren, he is allowed to leave without being shot at. As a sign of good faith Kallus reveals his true first name to Zeb, Alaxsandr. When he later is picked up by the Empire, he is greeted rather coldly and he ponders whether he choose the right side. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 Having taken up the mantle of the new Fulcrum agent to the Ghost crew and the Atollon rebel cell, he informed Hera Syndulla through secure channels that there were two situations at hand, the Rebel pilots were gone in the Lothal system and that there were a group of Imperial pilots looking to defect from the Skystrike Academy. Kallus would travel to the Skystrike Academy himself with Governor Pryce to oversee the cadets and possibly find out who were looking to defect. Happy to see that the Ghost crew could send one of their own undercover, he provided her with credentials and oversaw the exercises while also making sure that Sabine would not be the one to be interrogated and that the pilots that did want to defect were not seriously mistreated. He feigned surprise when the pilots did defect and escape, but knew he did the right thing. He was also present when Grand Admiral Thrawn arrived and announced that he had selected the pilots that remained in the Imperial service as the candidates for the TIE Defender Program, which he passed along to the Rebel cell.